Inalcanzable
by AllTheWrongChoices
Summary: Las palabras que estaban incrustadas en su cabeza le decían lo que ella más temía... y eso no era un nueve en un exámen. H/Hr


Hola, vengo con una nueva historia.

¡Espero que les guste!

+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

INALCANZABLE

Estaba buscándola. La buscaba y no podía encontrarla. Había recorrido todo Hogwarts, preguntado a cada individuo en el colegio por ella, y cada respuesta que recibía era negativa.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con más fuerza de la normal, y, enojado, se tiró en la cama con fuerza.

Y, de repente, al ver su baúl, algo calzó en su cerebro.

El mapa del Merodeador.

Lo sacó apresuradamente, y buscó frenéticamente con la mirada, intentando, entre tantas manchas, encontrar el nombre que estaba buscando.

"_Hermione Granger"_.

Cuando su vista la encontró, se tranquilizó.

Ella se encontraba al lado del lago, en una zona de arbustos a la cuál no se podía acceder si no se conocía el hechizo exacto.

Se dispuso a correr. Algo iba mal, y él lo sabía.

Hermione Granger no era de esas chicas que se perdían todas las clases de un día por nada.

+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-Cecilia A. Garcia-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

"_No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo"._

Se decía a si misma para tranquilizarse. Aunque sabía que no funcionaría.

No podía dejar de temblar, no podía dejar de abrazarse las piernas, apretándolas contra su pecho para olvidar lo que había visto.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Las palabras que había escuchado estaban adheridas en su cabeza.

La herían.

Estaba desangrándose por dentro, y no tenía ninguna manera de detener la hemorragia.

Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, como intentando escurrir esas palabras que le habían causado la herida, como intentando escurrirse ella misma.

Pero no podía.

Y allí estaba, tirada en la tierra, con su uniforme arrugado, las rodillas raspadas por las caídas que había sufrido para llegar allí, un labio cortado de mordérselo tan fuertemente, intentando retener las lágrimas en un primer momento, para luego darse cuenta de que era imposible, y seguir llorando.

Había visto ESO antes de ir a desayunar, y ya había anochecido, pero no podía contar las horas que había estado allí.

Podía verlos a los dos, compartiendo un beso profundo, podía verlo a él diciéndole que se casaría, podía ver todo, a partir de las palabras que había escuchado.

Sintió como los arbustos se movían y se encogió sobre si misma.

No podía ser otro Boggart.

+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-Cecilia A. Garcia-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Estaba echa un ovillo en el piso, sucia y con los ojos brillando del miedo.

- Hermione.- Pronunció en un susurro. La chica enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas, y comenzó a sollozar.

Harry se arrojó sobre ella y la encerró entre sus brazos.

Ella enterró su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a llorar más sentidamente.

Harry se desesperó. No sabía que hacer, además de acariciarle la espalda a Hermione, y besar su cabello, susurrándole palabras para que se calmara.

Ella se sentía muy bien en el abrigo de sus brazos, pero, por una razón que desconocía parcialmente, no podía dejar de llorar.

Se había sentido fatal luego de haber encontrado al Boggart, había caído en un estado casi catatónico.

No podía hablar, aunque quería explicarle a Harry lo que había pasado.

No podía escuchar, aunque sentía los labios de Harry moverse cerca de su oído, susurrando palabras que seguramente serían de aliento.

Pero, lo más importante, no podía entender porque se sentía tan cómoda en los brazos de Harry, porque quería permanecer allí para siempre, que Harry siguiera abrazándola, consolándola, que no se separara de ella.

Y de repente, la pieza faltante del rompecabezas encajó.

Lo amaba. Lo hacía.

Comenzó a reír, y sintió a Harry relajarse.

La separó lo suficiente como para observar su cara, para ver esos ojos chocolate, con brillo propio.

Harry acarició su pelo, y sonrió.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa, que de repente, se transformo en un gemido de dolor.

Hermione relajó los dos puños en los que se habían convertido sus manos, y vio en sus palmas su propia sangre.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse, y pudo sentir la voz de Harry, llamándola.

Quería responder, de verdad quería. Pero su boca estaba completamente seca, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Cerró sus ojos, y se dejó llevar por el río de la inconciencia.

+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-Cecilia A. Garcia-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Abrió sus ojos muy lentamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz solar que la cegaba.

- ¿Mione?- preguntó una voz cargada de alegría desde su derecha.

Giró su cara hacia esa dirección. El rostro de Harry la miraba, sonriente, desde una silla ubicada estratégicamente al costado de su cama.

Miró a su alrededor para saber donde se encontraba, y reconoció las paredes blancas de la enfermería.

- Un Boggart, Harry- susurró la chica.- Encontré un Boggart de camino a la biblioteca. Parecía tan real. – Tomó aire, mientras sus ojos se humedecían, e intentaba retener las lágrimas.- Me aterroricé con lo que me mostró, y huí. No pensé, de veras lo siento.

La cara de Harry cambió de alegría a preocupación, y de preocupación a furia.

-¿Sabes cómo me desesperé, cuando vi que no asistías a ninguna clase? ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo pasé al no saber cómo estabas, si estabas bien, si no te había pasado nada?- su tono de voz iba subiendo, y Hermione se encogía cada vez más contra la cama, como queriendo fusionarse con el mueble, a la vez que Harry se paraba y paseaba de un lado a otro por el estrecho corredor entre las dos camas.- ¿SABES LO QUE SENTÍ AL ENCONTRARTE LASTIMADA, LLORANDO, EN UN ESTADO CASI CATATÓNICO, CON MIEDO HASTA DE ABRAZARME?- Harry se derrumbó sobre la silla llorando. Tomó una de las vendadas manos de Hermione.- Encontrarte con las palmas sangrando, por haber presionado con demasiada fuerza tus uñas sobre ellas, sentir como perdías la conciencia, no saber porque te habías desmayado.- Interrumpió su monólogo para, sin soltar la mano de Hermione, secarse las lágrimas con una mano.- Y aunque fuera una simple deshidratación, sigo sintiéndome mal por no haberte encontrado antes.

Besó la vendada mano, y la acarició con el dedo pulgar.

- ¿Qué pasó, Hermione?¿Qué fue lo que el Boggart te mostró para que te asustaras tanto?

Hermione inspiró, y se decidió a confesar.

- Tomó la forma de Ginny.- Murmuró. Harry no comprendió.- Me dijo que tu y ella se casarían. Se burló en mi cara.- Harry seguía sin entender.- Me dijo que tu eras un Dios, bajado desde el cielo, y que ella, la humana más hermosa, había logrado enamorarte. Que ahora que ella, bella como la mismísima Venus, había entrado en tu vida, tu no te fijarías en un simple ángel como yo. Eso fue lo que me destrozó. Que fueras tan inalcanzable.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, y, esta vez, ya no hizo ningún intento por detenerlas.

Sintió una suave mano que acariciaba su mejilla, y luego, con suavidad, pero con insistencia, llevaba su mirada a la de él.

- Este Dios Griego.- dijo sonriendo, y acercándose tanto que sus alientos se mezclaban.- Acaba de decidir quedarse con el angelito.

Hermione lo pilló al vuelo, y sonrió.

Aunque su sonrisa fue interrumpida por los labios del chico.

Y es que, a pesar de todo, un Dios si puede enamorarse de un Ángel.

The End

+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos pronto!.

Kisses

Ceci


End file.
